There is a critical need for automated phenotyping of mutant mouse models that have grown out of recent advances in molecular biology. We propose to meet this need by developing a system for automated scoring of mouse behavior from video records of undisturbed mice in the home cage. Phase I funding resulted in excellent progress on identifying, tracking, and scoring mouse behavior, resulting in 93.5% accuracy in identifying five postures. Phase II funding is requested to extend this system to the entire behavioral repertoire of the mouse in the home cage and refine the algorithms used to identify, track and score mouse behavior with the aim of producing a marketable prototype product. Algorithms for segmenting mouse, tracking its position, identify its posture and behaviors will be developed. The validity of the results will be determined using comparison with human scoring of behavior. The sensitivity of the system will be explored by comparing the results of the prototype systems' analysis of mouse models of Down syndrome, glutaric acidemia (knock- out model) and over expression of purine metabolism genes (GART transgemic) with existing data from other forms of behavioral analysis. The proposed system will produce a major advance in the analysis of behavior and in the ability of investigators to detect novel phenotypes in genetically altered animals. The system will not only provide quantitative data on mouse behavior throughout the daily cycle, but will present the investigator with video clips of novel behaviors that it cannot identify, thus allowing the investigator to see abnormalities in behavior. The system will be efficient enough to be realized with readily available video and computer hardware. The team assembled for this project consists of computer scientists, experts in mathematical modeling, and an expert in mouse behavior has worked well together in Phase 1 and is uniquely prepared to succeed with this project. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: This proposed research will not only create enormous benefits for the neuroscience and behavior research community including medical research institutes, universities, pharmaceutical companies, and hospitals and clinics who are conducting behavior study and analysis. But also find applications in the entire area of biology will be interested in the system to help them conduct research in such areas as genetic research, cancel research, HIV research, etc. It can be applied to human-computer interface and surveillance and monitoring areas.